Grandma's Day Out
Grandma's Day Out is the twenty-fourth episode of Season 1 of Robot and Monster. Plot Robot tries to find his grandmother before his mother realizes she's missing. Characters *Robot *Monster *Grandma *Arpa *Gart *J.D. *Spitfire *Nessie *Crikey *Ogo *Punch Morley (cameo) Trivia *We see two family members of Robot's besides Gart in this episode: his grandmother and mother. His father has not been revealed yet. *Grandma is the third female Mechanical to appear in the series; Arpa being the fourth. This episode marks the first appearance for both. *We see Spitfire's head separated from her body for the first time. This also marks the first time Spitfire actually suffers an injury. *Compared to Robot's grandmother, Nessie is much younger. *The scene where the police are attacking the cybermonkey who holds Grandma hostage is a parody to King Kong. *Grandma always speaks in the specific numbers '1' and '0'; their number sequences may be conversational in a sense. ** Number 0 - Limitless, Unity, Nothingness, Boundless, Truth, Purity, Love, All, Alpha and Omega, Possibility, First Cause, Unmanifest, Breath of God, Unified Field, Source, Space, Consciousness, Cosmic Egg, God. ** Number 1 - Beginning, New, Focused concentration, Goal-striving, Action, Independence, Originality, Courage, Invention, Leader, Self-reliant, Ambition, Pioneer, Will, Conscious Mind, Positive. ** When Grandma says '1010', the number sequence is basically 10:10, which is an Alpha-Omega number; it also means the number of beginnings and endings, full of promise, and the opening of the compassionate of the heart. * Toward the ending where Grandma is causing havoc in a section of town, you can see Perry losing control of his car before he crashes. * Punch Morley is briefly seen in the traffic of cars that ran Robot and Monster over. Quotes Monster: (to Grandma) Can I get you any tea? (gets whacked with her with cane) Ow! Coffee? (gets whacked again) Ow! Soft drink? Grandma: (continues whacking him) 0! 0! (Robot gasps and stares in horror to find the apartment a mess and Monster completely beaten and bruised on the floor) Robot: (immediately rushes over to help him) Monster, what happened? Monster: Oh, it's my fault. I asked your grandma if she wanted to go to the Makin' Bacon. And I foolishly assumed '1-0-1-1-1-1-0-1-0' meant yes! Robot: It doesn't. Monster: Well, I know that now. (Robot gasps in horror to see Monster's backside completely covered with forks) Grandma: 1101! Nessie: Don't tell me I'm not cooking it right! I've been making bacon since before you were old! J.D.: You'll be okay, Spitfire...(works on Spitfire's backside) I promise. Spitfire: (calling) Yeah? (Spitfire's head is shown hanging from a traffic light) Spitfire: Look me in the eye and say that! J.D.: (picks up one of Spitfire's eyes on the floor)(deep voice) You'll be okay, Spitfire, I promise! Spitfire: (fuming as she continues dangling from traffic light) I'm not happy. Arpa: Imagine my surprise when I turned on the Tube and saw my mother hanging off the side of your roof, in the clutches of a howling...(glares at Monster) cyber monkey! Monster: Life sure does take some strange turns, huh? Monster: You know, I don't understand why someone has to watch Grandma. She seems to take care of herself just fine. Robot: We don't watch Grandma to protect Grandma, we watch Grandma to protect everyone else. Monster: Oh, that makes sense. By the way, where is Grandma? (scene moves to another part of town, debris and chaos occuring as Grandma laughs maniacally in triumph before continuing more destruction) Gallery Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 12.44.12 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 2.31.21 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 2.31.32 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 2.31.43 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 2.32.03 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 2.32.26 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 2.32.40 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 2.32.52 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 2.33.25 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 2.33.44 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 2.33.53 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 2.34.17 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 2.34.26 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 2.34.53 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 2.35.12 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 2.35.27 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 2.36.12 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-19 at 8.33.07 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 2.35.51 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-19 at 8.33.30 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-19 at 8.33.51 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 2.36.22 PM.png|O_o Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 2.36.44 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 2.37.11 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 2.37.46 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 2.37.54 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 2.38.09 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 2.38.29 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 2.38.54 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 2.39.15 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 2.39.35 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 2.39.46 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 2.40.05 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 2.40.19 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 2.40.49 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-19 at 8.34.49 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-19 at 8.35.05 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-19 at 8.35.53 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-19 at 8.36.14 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-19 at 8.36.28 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-19 at 8.36.40 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-19 at 8.36.50 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-19 at 8.37.45 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-19 at 8.37.14 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-19 at 8.38.45 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-19 at 8.38.56 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-19 at 8.39.08 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-19 at 8.39.23 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-19 at 8.39.40 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-19 at 8.40.02 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-05 at 8.21.44 PM.png = = = = Category:Episodes Category:Season 1